


抱歉

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hogwarts High School, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: Draco有个在霍格沃茨最后一年报复他所有同学的完美计划，直到他们把他排除在参加这次圣诞慈善活动之外。他早该预料到。当他以为情况不能更糟时，Harry Potter出现在了他家门口。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621650) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone). 



**1997**

“记住，七年级生，我们的冬季活动整个十二月都在进行，获得最多捐赠的团队将会赢得寒假前在校最后一天的一场派对。”校长过度激昂的声音在对讲机里响起，“小组会用海报张贴在总办事处外的公告栏上，当然，还会挂在我们学校网页：www.hogwartshigh.com的线上公告栏。”当他继续滔滔不绝即将到来的校园活动时，Draco坐在英语课上，他今天的第一堂课，为本日一场天文学测验翻看他的笔记。

至少，他试图这么做。

Draco整整一年都在等这个公告，从他在霍格沃茨高中一年级听到同样的公告起就在等了。这个公告会是他对他所有同级生的报复。

他的父母十分富有，他赢下这场比赛好似探囊取物。从去年夏天开始，他就一直在检查他的东西，然后是他父母的东西，甚至地下室和阁楼也没放过，把他们不再想要、需要或只是遗忘的一切都收集起来。在本学年开端，Draco开始每周检查他们的厨房橱柜，把所有他知道他们永远不会真正去吃的食物罐头都拿出来。因为他的母亲只会一直购买更多，所以他从里面顺了两盒和其他东西存在一块。

噢是的，他的团队当然会赢，他们会知道这都是因为他。这一次他们将不得不感激他或，更有可能地，嫉妒他们中没有一个人能做到相同的事。他甚至不会参加派对。就让他们东张西望，知道他们的失败，并为他们对他的怨恨和嫉妒买单。这个报复小气又幼稚，Draco知道，但它是针对他同级生们一开始小气、幼稚的表现，所以他不在乎。

圣诞活动和作为结果的圣诞派对是学校里的主要大事。他们来自美国的校长在就任第一年就想出了它。他在这个学校有二十年了。

不论他们所在的小组是赢还是属于失败者之一，Draco想要他们对此的回忆如同他在学校的所有回忆一样酸涩而破败；从他第一天踏入这栋建筑起。

Draco没有从他的笔记上抬起头来。他不想他的任何同学知道他有多关心这场一年一度的活动。他们都在他周围兴奋地嗡嗡嗡嗡，但他计划的一部分就是无视那个，假装为此感到激动是件特傻的事，完全有失他的身份。

总之只要假装成他们都只 _认识_ 的那个他。这样一来，当他的捐赠超过他们能力上限时，他们会更加怨恨他毁掉了他们的乐趣。

他避开前台有两个原因；两个都是因为那份名单。

假装他不感兴趣意味着他不能被发现在看名单来搞清他在哪一组。但同时，因为其他所有七年级生确实在乎，那条走廊变得太过拥挤，只是试图从中穿过都会让他上课迟到。

因为，他不在乎——并在每节课都这么说以确保每个人都知道他有多不在乎——当天剩下的时间里，他都先于别人之前踏入他所有的课堂。

* * *

当晚Draco一回到家就飞奔上楼冲进他的房间。

他每天都这么做，作为对他母亲在这整个情况中推波助澜的报复的一部分，因为最开始真的全都是她的错。只是，不像他的同学，他爱他的母亲。所以大多数时候，他尽量不伤害到她。在晚饭前避开她是他做得最多的事。

跑入房间时，太阳刚好是直直照进他眼睛的程度，所以他拉上窗帘，旋即坐在书桌前打开笔记本电脑。

Draco的父亲不着家，总是整周都在城里工作。即使在Draco还牙牙学语时，他也只在周末回家。那些周末越来越少，在做出重大升学决定之前，Draco大概每个月才见他一次。他的父母仍保持婚姻关系，母亲似乎没看到他们婚姻中有什么变得不对，但Draco非常肯定那些周末与工作无关。他也非常肯定父亲每周不是睡在只有一张床和一台电脑的单身公寓。

母亲和他住在一个更小的镇子，Cholsey，在一幢房子里。在镇上比较富裕的地区之一买下两栋挨着的破旧小屋后，他们为自己建好了它。

至少，那是他父母眼中的情况。邻居们并不高兴他们的拆卸装修，但他们很有礼貌地不当着母亲的面说出来。他自己在人们以为他没在听的时候听到过。

Draco的母亲想让他拥有一个更简单的生活。更像她跟两个姐姐在伦敦一处宅邸过的样子，但没那么奢侈。她们与同龄的孩子在街区里乱窜——就像她在他们镇上挑选的街区——而他父亲却是在乡下一座庄园里长大的。父亲同他那个年纪的孩子基本没有接触，除了他总在身边的表亲，直到他十一岁去上一所公学[1]。

父亲想让他上同一所公学，但母亲想让他晚上能回家。她想要比起那个更亲密的家庭生活，就如她想象的作为平民的生活一样。父亲指出，尽管她上的跟他是同一所公学，她依旧与她的家庭联系紧密。他和他的家人住在庄园时也有一段非常亲密的关系。事情只是在他们结婚后变了。

Draco从未被告知什么变了。他们没选择住在庄园可能是其中的一大部分，剩下的也许是他父母在婚姻中古怪的生活方式。

但最后，父亲不怎么回家，而母亲一直在家里。

所以虽然Draco从未与他街区里的孩子交过朋友，从未在她把他送去的公立学校、从未在她为了性格培养让他去上的课堂——从舞蹈到空手道——交过朋友，但她送他去霍格沃茨高中，跟同一批多年来都不想跟他扯上任何关系的孩子待在一起。

放学后Draco会避开她，只在晚餐时间出现。反正，这似乎对她来说足够了。

当然，在这个特殊的日子，他跑上楼是因为他，事实上，的确万分关心他在哪个团队，而他不得不上网去看。家庭电脑在他的同学们中很常见。只是因为他母亲想让他拥有一个平凡生活并不代表她不想给他最好的条件。他仍住在一个好学区，同时拥有他自己的电脑：一台笔记本，他所有同学如果知道它的存在都会嫉妒的。

Draco把它当做一部台式电脑，尽管他走到哪都能带着它。他偶尔会把它带到客厅，只是因为他可以。

组织这场圣诞慈善活动的是一个学生委员会。

Draco一开始想过加入它，但因为一般没有办法破坏整个活动——而他没有这么做的欲望，因为这是个好主意——在他的大脑里，等它完全落幕再毁掉他们参与其中的乐趣是个好得多的计划。

每年都有四组，但委员会能选择自己想出的如何分配他们的方案。所以每年都不一样。有一次是按他们姓氏的字母排序，另一次又按他们住在哪个街区。这是每年唯一在变的事。有时他们会给小组命名，没那么有创造力的委员会只叫它们一、二、三、四。

页面加载完成。

今年，他们为每个团队想了吉祥物和颜色，好像他们是运动队似的。里面有狮子、渡鸦、蛇和獾。Draco开始浏览名单找自己的名字，看看第二天上学可能应该避免穿哪种颜色的衣服。

即便如此，他还是会试图避开它们所有颜色一阵子。困难在于它们都是原色：红色、绿色、蓝色和黄色。Draco穿的多是中性色系的服装，其次是银色、金色、灰色和黑色。避开穿灰色和黑色会是个挑战。他希望大多数人为了他们组的集体自豪感选择那些原色，这样他就能穿着灰色和黑色的衣服而不显得引人注目。

他没立马看见他的名字，便开始试图弄清名单上他们是怎么分组的。这很随机。有些人彼此住得很近，但其他在该地区的另一边。那些名字——第一个，最后一个，和Draco认识的在中间的——并不是按字母排序。他们唯一的共同点似乎就是他们都跟他们的朋友在一块。

Draco吞了吞口水，呻吟一声。

就是 _那样_ 。

他们的委员会把他们按朋友分组。

他们把超优等生和书虫放在一块。他们把各种运动爱好者放在一块。他们不知为何把极客和书呆子跟瘾君子放在一块，游戏迷和剧社放在一块——well，Draco更仔细地看了一下，是所有社团：棋社，电玩社，混进几名未来教师，还有辩论队。他们得找出一大堆重叠的部分，但这看起来更像他们不仅仅是根据他们那老一套把人们放在一块，而是根据他们真正相处得好的人。

比如Zabini在辩论队，所以他就跟他们在一组，即使他也踢足球。众所周知，他和他的辩论朋友待在一起花的时间比该团队里任何一人都多，不过他们都是他的朋友。Longbottom和运动员们在一块，虽说他唯一会的运动是高尔夫，因为尽管他确实会抽点大麻而且更不合群，他跟Potter和Weasley待在一起的时间比谁都长。

不合群的人。这是他可以给书呆子、极客和瘾君子组的另一个标签，也许这才是他们的真实身份。但Draco是最不合群的，他的名字不在那一组里。

他检查了每一个名字。

Draco没有加入任何社团，原因显而易见。他被列为两个社团的成员，但他只去过几次会议，然后他就放弃了社团会有助于他交朋友的主意。他曾尝试下棋和辩论。还是分组，如果他们想和睦相处，Draco也会这么做。是有几个，至少。Zabini的储物柜在他的旁边，他们一起上过几节课。

他们不是朋友。Draco小时候曾犯过错，把仅仅对他友好的人误以为是他的朋友或想成为他的朋友，现在他长大了，他不会重蹈覆辙。但他们彼此礼貌相待。

然而，Draco也不在那份名单上。

因为他是个不合群的人，总是在学习或看书，所以他想也许他们把他放到那儿，但在第三次浏览名单后，他的名字仍是不见。

Draco不参加体育运动，自从他第四年退出足球队以来。他跟那些参加的人基本也合不来。

名单上一眼就能看见的人有：Finnigan，Thomas，Brown。这一定是他们对他又一次可怜的冷落。把每个人与他们的朋友或他们相处和谐的人分在一组，除了他。如果他的组是最讨厌他的人，那他也许会退出，根本不参加。Well，他们的计划不会起作用的。视线掠过那些名字，他想起自己为什么讨厌他们每个人，兴奋在他胃里咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡。

然后他周围的一切都开始崩毁，在他的名字同样从那份名单上消失的时候。

当然，他们会把他排除在外。

他们总是这么做。

* * *

第二天在学校，Draco比平时对他周围的每个人更加愤怒。当他“砰”一声扇上他的储物柜时，Zabini轻轻关上他自己的，问：“怎么了？”

“没什么特别的。”Draco摇摇头。他们走在去上课的路上，步调一致。“只不过每个人……”都还是他们往常可憎的自我。

“嗯……”Zabini说，“你看了冬季活动的名单吗？”

Draco讥讽：“我为什么要费心？我们整年都在捐赠钱款和礼物。”那是真的。一个在救世军[2]的家伙用他的名字叫他，因为Draco经常过来，他奇怪自己竟不知道这点。他母亲也在捐赠上相当大方，尤其是在圣诞节前后。

“我们不需要一个活动或比赛来获得一个参与帮助社区的理由。”

对Draco而言，继续装作他不在乎的样子相较以往更加重要。

虽然如此，Draco并未自恋到相信Zabini费心找了他的名字，他知道有人会注意到它不在。比如一开始就决定不把他包括进来的人，以及跟他互相抱有同等厌恶因此想确保他不在他们组的人。

所以他直到昨天安全到家后才发现自己被排除在外真是件好事，他们可能一直在观察他的反应。重要的是，他不能在第二天或后天在他们面前表现出来，否则他们就赢了。

不过，他们已经赢了。这才是Draco心情不快的真正原因。数年的等待和数月的准备，都被他们从他手中付之一炬。

他不知所措。

Draco不能去委员会要求被放进一个组，因为那样他们就会知道他在乎，团队胜利就不会取得他需要它拥有的效果。也许一些人仍会嫉妒，但如果他们知道他跟他们一样在乎那就不够。如果他只是把自己塞进其中一个团队而不告诉任何人，同样的事情也会发生。而且没有办法弄到捐了多少钱来使所有团队持平并阻止它们任何一支获胜的信息，因为他不属于委员会。

他唯一能做的就是闭上他的嘴，假装这丝毫没有影响到他。

就像他当时决定讨厌他们比试图跟他们成为朋友更值得耗费他的时间。

* * *

回到家，Draco面对他收集在他的客厅中那堆数量庞大的物品。 _他的_ 是因为他是唯一一个使用客厅的人。里面有台大电视机和他所有的电子游戏，还有一张看起来没用过的超大号沙发，因为它大多数时候确实没被用过。Draco更喜欢那把高背椅，即使它不是正对着电视。这更多是父亲的品味：深棕色的皮革。母亲在楼上有她自己的会客厅和办公室，尽管她并不工作。房间充满米色和主调为蓝的花卉图案；她最喜欢的颜色。Draco真不知道他的品味是什么，但他怀疑是某种处于中间的风格。他不喜欢客厅的深色，皮革让他发冷。他母亲的房间太过明亮充实，让他有种像她存在偶尔会带来的窒息感。

他的客厅里堆了太多为这次活动准备的东西，挤不下还堵在玄关，但因为他是唯一一个从前门进来的人——况且他们的玄关差不多跟他的客厅一样大——这也真没挡他的路。

然而，它们不断提醒着他的失败。

不只是他的报复，还有他最初无法融入或与他们任何人成为朋友。他需要摆脱它们。

他依旧会把它们捐出去。他只是在过去几天没有精力，如今延长到一个星期。Draco开始给跟救世军工作人员的交流打腹稿；在此之前他做过一百万次。只是现在他想象的交流有了很大区别。 他们每年的活动都与学校合作，所以他们习惯了跟踪记录他们的信息。

显然，Draco是个学生。

他们会问他，“你在哪个团队？”

过去几年发生过同样的事，他会回复他还不是七年级生。也许他能再这么说。但那个知道他的名字的家伙，Tyler， 不会被它骗到，因为他知道Draco是个七年级生。

所以他要说什么？

还有一个问题，它们要费不止一次行程，因为他的车装不下所有东西，这只会让那些尴尬的碰面难熬得多。

比赛已经进行一个星期，它们仍胡乱堆在他的玄关上，这时门口传来一道敲门声。母亲总会订很多东西，所以Draco习惯了不得不签收它们。他甚至没想过察看门外是谁便打开了门。

他应该的。他真的应该，因为那是Harry Potter。

“噢。”Potter看到Draco站在那的惊讶显然与Draco看到他的一样，“我只是造访来为这次活动收集东西。”

Draco本会为不记得他们每年过来时都这么做而对自己生气。他曾有一个准备好给他们的箱子。那一年学生委员会根据街区分割他们的一个原因是小镇多年前就已经被分成四组，不能经常改变。他们能请求捐赠，但他们不能进入另一组的领地。

这是为了确保比赛公平。

“Well，我没什么能给你的，再见。”Draco正要关门，Harry把一只脚插进门缝阻止它合上。

“等等，Draco！我不知道你住在这里。”

Draco一言不发。Potter本来是会不时拜访，像——Draco掐断他的思绪。继续回想下去毫无用处。

“我就住在——”

“我知道。”Draco说，“我去过你的房子，现在你也知道我住哪了。请移走你卡在我门缝里的脚并离开。”

Potter的脸困惑地皱了起来，他正越过Draco的肩头望向后方。

Shit。

“怎么了？”

Draco试图用自己挡住门缝这样Potter就不能再看进来。

“没什么。”

“看起来完全像什么都没有。如果这全是为了你的团队，我们根本没办法追上。你在哪个团队？”

“Draco？”母亲走到他身后，吓得他跳了起来，门应声而开，“谁在门口？噢，你好，Harry！进来，我好久没见到你了。”

Potter微微一笑，走进屋内，把门在身后关上。Draco咬着腮帮子。这不会有好结局的。

“妈妈，他正要走。”

“但他才刚到这儿？”然后她转向Potter，“你一定要留下来吃晚饭，这样我就能叙叙旧了。我不知道你们男孩子为什么不花更多时间待在这里。我没那么可怕，是吗？”

“他不能留下。他在寻求捐赠，为了……”Draco的声音弱了下去，因为他身后那堆东西让这场谈话成了危险的领域，“他得走了。”

“事实上，我很乐意留下。”Potter说，Draco想直接一拳揍他脸上，但他不能在母亲面前这么做，“只是让我打个电话给我父母，叫他们知道。我能借用你们的电话吗？”

他母亲指指放在客厅一张桌子上最近的电话。

Draco翻了个白眼。

“怎么？你几乎再没来过。我愿意知道你和你的朋友们在忙什么。”当Potter再次加入他们时，她补充道，“我刚刚正要开始做饭，你们男孩子为何不上楼，等准备好了我会叫你们下来？”

似乎没有别的选择，Draco跺着脚走上楼梯，Potter跟在他身后。

Potter让Draco烦心的其中一点是他似乎无论去到哪儿都能适应，一副自在的模样。他走进Draco的房间，仿佛他以前已经这么做过一百万次，不打招呼就坐在Draco的桌子旁。Draco房间里其他能坐的地方只有他的床，所以他抓起一本书横躺在上面，决定今夜剩下的时间都要无视Potter。

“我要查查你在哪组，既然你对这个的反应如此激烈。”Potter打开他的笔记本电脑，Draco瞬间从床上跳下走到他身边合上屏幕。

“别碰我的电脑。”

Potter大笑起来，“Fine。我们能只是聊聊：你妈妈说 _我们_ 没花足够的时间待在这里的意思是什么？”

“她不知道她在说什么，不理她就好。你不该接受她的主动邀请，她只是试图表现得友好。”

“Fine。”

“Fine。”

Draco继续假装看他的书，Potter一直试图摆弄他的东西，Draco动不动就阻止他，直到他妈妈喊他们下楼吃晚饭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]公学（public school）：尤指英格兰，为13到18岁青少年开办的私立付费学校，学生常寄宿
> 
> [2]救世军（Salvation Army）：一个于1865年成立，以军队形式作为其架构和行政方针，并以基督教作为信仰基本的国际性宗教及慈善公益组织，以街头布道和慈善活动、社会服务著称


	2. Chapter 2

**1991**

在做出重大升学决定后，Draco在公园试图让自己走到一个红发男孩面前，后者看起来同他一个年纪，正在跟他的兄弟们踢足球。他没有勇气，却在走开时撞上一个瘦巴巴的男孩，他有一头乱糟糟的黑发，戴着一副圆眼镜。

“抱歉。”那个孩子咕哝。

“没事。”Draco微微一笑，伸出手，“我是Draco Malfoy。”

男孩笑着低头望向他的手，握住它，“Harry Potter。”

“所以你喜欢做什么？”Draco看到Harry像自己一样没带任何东西。

Harry耸耸肩。“我想——”Harry朝Draco先前在看的男孩们努努嘴，“但我没有球。”

“我有！”Draco说，“它在家里，但我住得不远。我能回去拿它。”

“真的？”

“当然，就在这里等着。我马上回来。”

Draco一路跑回了家。当他经过正在花园里劳作的母亲时，他太过气喘吁吁而无法解释他在干什么。他只是在回去经过她的路上向她展示那个球。她对他的兴奋低声轻笑。他跑回去的速度要慢一些，因为他不习惯跑那么长时间。

等Draco回到他留下Harry的地方，他不在那了。

他大口喘着气，扫过整片地区。最后，他看到他了。Harry正在他们踢足球的球场边缘。当然，在那碰头也有道理。Draco抬脚走向他，却在看见他不只是在球场边缘而是踩在上面，已经跟红头发一家玩起来时停住了。他完全没有等Draco回来。

Draco慢慢后退远离他们，希望没被看到。

他先走向他的家，但旋即他想起他的母亲在他跑过时的笑声。他交到朋友的想法让她如此开心，他不想让她的希望化为泡影。所以他在中途转过身，一路步行去了图书馆。

一进里面，他就把书扫了一遍，知道自己需要浪费一些时间。他拿起一本书，坐在其中一把椅子上开始阅读。他刚好在图书馆关门前看完了那本书，又步行回家。

他决定他要假装因为一天都在外面玩而疲倦，因为他不认为他能为她冒充兴奋。

这很有用。

如果她问问题，他会回答，但他自己没有主动提供信息。

“你今天在公园见到谁了吗？”

“是的。”

“我就猜是这样！”

“他的名字是？”

“Harry Potter。”

他离开家，她会问：“出去玩吗？”

“是的！”然后他会去图书馆。

他第二天去了，然后第三天也是。那成了他母亲以为他和他的朋友们出去玩时他总会去的地方。

* * *

两个星期后，Harry出现在Draco的空手道课上。他问Draco当时去哪了，他为什么没回来。他解释他开始跟那些孩子一起玩，但他告诉他们Draco会过来。Draco说他一到家母亲就说需要他的帮忙，他逃不掉。Harry说他一次又一次回到那个公园，希望碰到他，但他再也没有出现。

Draco感觉对Harry妄下结论的自己如此愚蠢。毕竟他真的有在等。

那个红头发的孩子每天都去公园，他也在班上，而他是Harry父母给Harry报名的原因。

Draco从未在班上交过任何朋友，所以当他走上前加入他们的谈话时，Draco向他做了自我介绍。

红头发大笑起来，没有握住Draco的手，“我知道你的名字，我来这个课有一年多了。”

Draco上三年了。他很优秀，教练经常指出他是怎么做一个动作并让他给其他所有人展示。Draco确实不知道这个孩子的名字，因为他甚至想不起见过他。Draco上课的时间都花在看教练和听讲，而不是看其他孩子。

他们分组配对的很多次，Draco都被排除在外，但有Harry在，班上又成了偶数，因为Harry是新人而Draco是班里最有经验的，他们无疑会被分到一起。

事实如此。

红头发的男孩瞪了一眼Draco。

“没事的，Ron。”Harry说，旋即加入Draco。当然，确实没事。Harry也是Draco的朋友。

结果证明，Harry比Draco想的更有经验，他从Harry那学到的跟他教给他的一样多。再次对他的新朋友感到兴奋，他带Harry去见在走廊里等他的母亲。Draco抓住Harry的手腕，领他去那。但Ron在门口等着Harry，因为他的组在房间的另一边，非常靠近门口。

Ron低头看向Draco牵住Harry手腕的手，他的眼睛瞪大了。

起初，Draco以为这是因为他很惊讶Harry真的和Draco是朋友，但旋即Ron说：“你好奇怪，哥们。”Draco飞快松手。Harry没有退开，但他可能只是表现友好。

Draco的母亲有很多伦敦的朋友偶尔会在周末出行并拜访她。她们会带她们的孩子过来，在他们放假回家期间。他们都去了公学或私立学校。

他们中有几个立马取笑他是一名公立学校的孩子，但其他人足够友好，即使他们无视他。幸运的是，通常一次只有一个朋友拜访，所以他们从未有足够的人联合对付他。他们只是在客厅里玩他的游戏，而他会躲进他的卧室里。

但有一个女孩，对他一直都很友好。

很长一段时间，Draco以为Pansy是他的朋友。他总是兴奋她的到来，有一阵子，她确实来得比其他人勤。Draco的母亲知道他有多喜欢她。

然后有一天她母亲过来，带了另一位她们共同的朋友一起，同行的还有后者在他们这个年纪的女儿。Draco以前见过Daphne，但她大部分时间都不理会他。原来Daphne和Pansy是最好的朋友，这段关系也持续数年。Draco如往常一般和Pansy聊天，Daphne如往常一般大部分时间都不理会。因为没太多事可做，Draco建议他们一起玩棋盘游戏并跑到他楼上的房间去拿一个。

在他踩着楼梯下楼返回的路上，他听到Daphne说：“我希望他别回来。你太好了，Pansy，难怪你讨厌过来这儿。你只要无视他会更好。如果我们一起待在同一个房间我们通常只是看书，但大多数时间他都躲在他的房间里。”

Draco僵住了，痛苦几乎要把他的内脏切片。Pansy讨厌过来拜访。

“我不能就这么无视他，那很无礼。我们在他的房子里，再说这周围还有别的什么可做？”

“事实上，有很多。”Daphne说，“他也许是个公立学校的孩子，但他的父母跟我们的一样有钱。他们有很多电子游戏和电影，那儿还有一台电脑。他的房间里甚至有他自己的笔记本电脑。如果你上楼去，他通常都是这么做的。但，我看书。我慢慢穿过那个书架。”

“你太刻薄了，Daphne。”Pansy大笑起来。Daphne跟她一块笑，“不，你只是太容易对事情产生内疚。”

Draco不想再听，所以他走回楼上假装睡着，只是以防有人来检查他去哪了。

但他们没有，甚至Pansy。

之后Draco便认识到只是因为有人对他友好并不代表他们真的喜欢他。Harry似乎就像那些好人中的一员。他们感觉对任何人刻薄特别不好，即使他们没有兴趣在Draco身上花时间，他们也永远不会向他直言。

Pansy的事还教会Draco如何分辨某人是不是那些 _只是对每个人都友好_ 的类型中的一员。

她没来找他，尽管她应该等他回来。

如果Harry真想见Draco的妈妈，那他会自己提起而不需要Draco拽他过去。既然他们都已经走到半路，那继续这么做是说得通的。如果Harry趁机跟Ron离开，那他一开始就从来不想在Draco身上花时间。他只是表现友好。

到头来Draco的母亲在Harry来得及朝一个或另一个方向移动前便出现询问他朋友的名字，毁掉了整个计划。

不出所料，Harry对她友好又礼貌。这似乎很诚挚，这似乎是真的，但如果他就是预料中的发自心底友好的人呢？这并不代表他真想做Draco的朋友。

**1997**

“Harry。”Draco的母亲第一个打破了长桌上的沉默。桌子可以坐十二个人，但他们都聚集在两端。他母亲在主位，Draco和Harry在另一边。“自从你和Draco一起上空手道之后我就没见过你。我差点认不出你，你长大变了好多。Draco几乎不再告诉我任何东西，你一直在做什么呢？”

“没什么。就学校，足球。我在Draco退出空手道课后结果不久也退了。”Harry耸耸肩，瞥了一眼Draco，又望回他母亲，“您有什么新鲜事吗？”

“啊。”她摆摆手，“这周围没什么变化。你的女朋友呢？你现在肯定是认真的吧，在过了，什么，两年之后？”

Draco想把头撞在桌子上，“我告诉过你我不确定他们是否真的在约会，还有我告诉过你别听她的。这是我 _两年前_ 随嘴一说的话，不代表他们两年都在一起，妈妈。”

“不要无礼，Draco。我只是试图聊天，如果你稍微跟我多讲一点而不是尽可能难地沟通，那我也许不必过多猜测。我为我的儿子道歉，我不知道你怎么能花那么多时间跟他待在一起，但我肯定他只在我身边是这个样子。”

Draco闭上嘴巴，盯着他的盘子。没有不会伤害到他母亲的回应，Draco确定Potter即将摧毁她的世界。

“没关系。”Potter说，“我没有女朋友。呃，事实上我并不被女孩们吸引，所以……”

“哦，那男朋友？”

Draco能感觉到自己脸红了。他知道那个，但Harry跟女孩在一起的想法没有他跟别的男孩在一起的想法带来的伤害多。Draco还没向他的母亲出柜，他还没有一个理由这么做。

“现在没有。”Potter朝她微微一笑，他们继续谈论各种关系以及Potter怎么真的从未跟任何人约会但跟朋友组团去过几次无望成功的联谊。Draco的母亲有多希望他的父母会支持他，因为 _你知道，你听过故事_ ，他就是那么好的一个孩子，一直都是。

整个期间，Draco一直在崩溃，因为这不是真的。这不可能是真的。他被所有人爱着。他肯定跟谁约会过。也因为Potter向她保证他父母 _是_ 支持他的，但他们不可能是。他们不是。Draco知道他们 _不是_ 。

**1992**

Harry的父母要给他举办一场十二岁生日派对，因为他们也是那么友好的人，他们邀请了Harry班上的所有人。这是他开始上学后他们为他做的一年一度的大事，Draco在Harry发请柬时搞清了这点。另外，因为Harry一家刚搬到这，他说他的父母认为这是个见见他班上一些他在学年期间还没有机会认识的孩子的好办法。

他的生日在七月底。他们早早就计划了这场派对，以便他能在学校最后一天发请柬。

看，发自心底友好的人。

因为是夏天的生日，他们本可以轻松开个只有Harry最亲密的朋友参加的派对，甚至没有人会知道他们被排除在外。

要是他的生日在学年中间，比如Ron的，那当他发请柬给所有人而一人除外时，这会变得有点明显，对那一个人来说，如果别人没注意到的话。但Harry的父母按照传统邀请每一个人，即使他们不必这么做。

Draco知道对他而言什么是最完美的礼物。

在他们开学第一天，Harry就注意到了Draco的背包，认为它超级棒。它由真正的皮革制成，是Burberry的——同Draco的大多数衣服一样——所以自然而然地，它很昂贵。Ron讨厌Draco的背包还取笑它。但Harry爱它。Draco知道他没有假装，因为他发现Harry这个学年从头到尾都看着它。

Draco打算送他一个当季出品的新版。他挑了一个浅棕色的而不是类似自己的黑色，因为它与Harry最常穿的衣服更加相配。

请柬告诉Draco，Harry只住在两条街区开外，所以他把包裹系在他的自行车后座，那天下午骑着它过去而不是让母亲载他一程。

Ron已经到场，他懒洋洋地瘫在那儿，仿佛他在家里而不是在别人的房子里做客。几个来自他们班的同学跟他一起坐在客厅里。

当Harry看见Draco时，他眼睛一亮，“你来了！”

“当然，我来了。”Draco让Harry的母亲拿走他的礼物，把他们跟其他人放到一起。她脸上挂着友好的微笑，与Harry如出一辙。

Draco跟着Harry进了客厅，不太确定自己要做什么，在门口附近徘徊。Harry拿出一些电子游戏，Dean和Seamus开始玩，Ron和Harry在一边看。

Harry每隔几分钟就要起来迎接到达的人，然后Draco开始感到尴尬，他挡着了人们从他身旁挤进客厅的道。最后，Draco看到有张离他站的地方并不太远的靠背椅，便坐了上去。他在那儿待着，没有真正成为这一切的其中一部分，就和他在学校里一样。

Ron很吵闹，Harry很安静。这可能是他们友谊运转的方式。Ron令Draco恼火，但他对自己诚实的话，他能轻易站在Harry的立场上理解。跟在Ron身边，从他那里得到如何行动的暗示。Harry害羞又安静，Draco爱他这点。

因为这是Harry的派对，房间和其中活动的全部都绕着他转。他会结结巴巴说几句话，Ron会说些让人发笑的话，谈话就能继续下去。

旋即Harry瞥了一眼Draco。在所有人都在谈论他们喜欢什么时，Harry望向Draco，问：“你呢？”

有这么多东西Draco以前从未考虑过。“你呢？你最喜欢的足球队是哪个？”

“我不知道，英格兰，我猜。”

Ron翻了个白眼，“我们在讲英国球队，不是国际球队。”每个人都大笑起来，除了Harry。Ron对Harry说：“他可能甚至不喜欢足球。”

Draco拥有几乎所有类型的电子游戏系统和所有最流行的游戏，却从未考虑过他最喜欢的。当他大声地一一分析时，房间顿时安静下来。他比较了手持式和游戏站的利弊。他发现他确实更喜欢手持式因为他能把它们带去任何地方，他玩的大多数游戏都在上面。他不喜欢格斗游戏或竞速游戏，但他在透露这是因为一直跟系统对抗很无聊之前停下了话头。

那就是他喜欢手持式的原因。它们是为一个玩家设计的。

Harry微笑着问：“有你没有的电子游戏系统吗？”但其他人都没微笑。Harry的母亲赶在Harry之前领会到紧张的气氛，让每个人起来去外面踢一会足球，说他们都需要燃烧掉一些能量。

在他们组建球队时，Draco一度担心没人会挑他。他是一支足球队的成员，在学校不被选中是不可能的。但这是Harry的派对所以，当然，他是组建球队的人之一，Draco是他挑的第一个人。Ron是另一名队长。

他们的队伍压着Ron的打，这很大程度上都多亏了Draco。Harry也是个厉害的球员，他们同心协力。这能很好看出Harry为什么是唯一一个传球给Draco的人。

在短暂的休息间歇，他们其他队友之一，Hannah，问Draco：“你笑过吗？”

“什么？”Draco一直在看所有人踢球并找出最好的策略，看到他们的缺点和长处。因为不管Ron怎么想，Draco确实会看足球，他只是没有最喜欢的球队。他以前没看出其中的意义。

“你就是看起来太严肃。”Hannah说，“我们只是在玩，你知道。”

“我在专注，仅此而已。”Draco解释。

但Hannah的话影响了他，直到比赛结束，Harry再没传球给他。

* * *

Draco躲在浴室里。

现在没有其他地方给他躲了。在家，他有他的树屋，但Harry没有。他不会走去这个家庭的卧室闲逛，而屋里屋外其他地方全都是人。

他不会哭，但他需要一些时间远离其他所有人。人们可能逐渐疲惫，一个派对包含的人际交往比学校多得多。

“嘿，”Harry轻轻敲门，“Draco，你在里面吗？”

“Yeah。”然后他深吸一口气，打开门，试图让它看起来像他正要出来。

Harry堵住了他的路，所以他不能出去似乎也不能尝试进去。“你还好吗？”他咬着嘴唇，一脸担忧。

“当然，我为什么会不好？”

“你刚刚——”Harry摇摇头，找不到合适的词汇。

Draco鼻子一酸，因为他正在用他尴尬的存在毁掉Harry的派对，这绝对不是他想要的今天事情的走向。

最后，Harry说：“你刚刚离开了很长一段时间。”

Draco吞咽了一下，点点头。Harry的视线落在他身上，Draco决定告诉他真相。友谊建立在诚实和信任之上，对吧？他们得在某处开始。

“我不擅长应付一大堆人。”

Harry的嘴角勾起一丝微笑。“是有点多。”他一只手扒过头发，Draco突然有种亲吻他的冲动，“我还在学步时真的很害羞，那就是我父母开始给我举办这些大型派对的原因。他们认为这是强迫我跟人交流的唯一办法，但它颇有成效。我能跟我整个班级打交道，我们会找到共同的兴趣，然后在学校里我在他们身边就不那么紧张了。这是我家也起了作用，你知道吗？”

“Yeah。”God，Draco要这么做。他要亲吻Harry。他们站得那么近，只是无声地注视着对方。Draco刚过十二岁，以前他从未想过亲吻谁，甚至Harry。

Draco的目光在Harry的眼睛和嘴唇间来回扫视。Harry没说什么也没退开，所以Draco倾身向前，他认为Harry也这么做了。

“Harry！”他父亲喊道，沿着走廊走向他们，“你在这里。每个人都等得不耐烦了。礼物然后蛋糕，alright？”

“Yeah，”Harry说，然后示意Draco跟上，“来吧！”

Draco不再紧张，因为这是他等了一天的东西。他迫不及待看到Harry打开礼物时的表情了。


	3. Chapter 3

在外面的客厅里，每个人都在等他，兴奋地想看看他收到了什么；他们吃完蛋糕后都能玩什么。高背椅被人占了，但站着的人多到Draco倚在客厅门口里边也不觉得不合适。

所有人都在Harry打开礼物时喔啊乱叫，然后他把它们传给大家赏玩，并继续打开礼物。

当Harry拿到来自Draco的盒子时，他眼中的激动几乎难以忽略。他直接看了一眼Draco，旋即开始拆它。Draco露出假笑，心知肚明他会有多爱它。没什么比得上他的礼物。

Harry看见盒子里的东西，他的下巴掉了下来。

“那是什么？”Harry的母亲问。

“它是真货？”Harry问。

Draco点点头。它当然是真货，他不会给Harry买个仿制品。

Harry的父亲一脸困惑，Harry的母亲则从Harry那拿走背包细看，“这是一个Burberry的背包。”

“你认真的？”

她颔首，Draco等她露出微笑，但她没有。Harry看着他父母背对房间无声地交换了几个表情，脸上浮现出担忧的神色，然后Draco见到Ron在瞪他，又别开视线摇摇头。

震惊带来的沉默变得令人不安。

Harry的母亲试图用继续拆礼物打破这种感觉，但即使在Harry打开从他父母那得到的自行车时紧绷的气氛依旧徘徊在空气中。

这费了些功夫，但他们还是让每个人再次沉浸在游戏中，然后把Harry带出房间跟他说话。Draco仍站在门边，所以他能沿着走廊看到Harry正愤怒地冲他父母打手势。他们用着让他冷静的语气但不起作用。

“你真是个混蛋，Malfoy。”Ron说。

Draco不确定之前有没有听过Ron叫他，但他以为Ron会用他的教名。每个人在班上都用他们的教名。老师不是但他的同学们向来如此。他瞪了一眼Ron。他没做错什么。他只是给他的朋友买了他想要的东西。Harry父母的表现并不公平。

“你为什么要这么做？我看到你在他拆开礼物时露出假笑的样子。他一直对你那么友好，而你做的所有就是试图拿你有多少钱、你父母给你的一切来侮辱他。”

Draco张口想说事情完全不是这样。他什么时候做了那些事情？这是一份礼物，Harry想要的东西。所以Draco要是唯一一个他认识的能把它送给他的人呢？但他看到几个关注他们对话的人投来的眼神，又闭上了嘴。Hannah在与他对上视线时扭头望向别处。

一分钟后，Harry出现在门口，示意Draco跟他来。Harry带他走过走廊，比他父母走得更远，这让Draco琢磨他是否知道Draco一直在看着他们。

然后Draco看到那个Burberry背包正靠在墙边。

“我不能接受这个。”Harry一脸挫败，他捡起那个包把它递给Draco，“它太贵重了。”

Draco闭上眼睛，试图保持对自己的控制。它不贵重，对Harry而言不是。他值得更多。当Harry嘴唇一直开合试图解释这件难以说明的事时，Draco所能想到的只有他要逃跑。

他不能回到这里，他当然也不能去拿那个现在正悬在他们之间的背包。

沿着走廊，在Harry身后，是一扇侧门。从Harry手里接过背包，Draco从他身边挤过去跑出门外，试图无视Harry在他身后喊他的声音。

**1997**

在与他母亲共进糟糕的晚餐后，Draco仍没摆脱Harry。母亲认为他们是朋友，所以Draco要么不得不告诉她事实——他们从来不是真正的朋友——要么顺从Harry此刻想做的任何事。

比如在晚餐后跟着Draco上楼回到他的房间，又在他房间里东翻西找。Draco瞪着他，却一言未置。

“我总想知道你的房间是什么样的。”Harry说，“它有点……空。”

Draco不喜欢留没用的东西占地方。当他不再使用某物时，他会清理掉它，捐赠或丢弃。他墙上什么都没挂，桌上只有他的笔记本电脑。他有一个书架，但他看的大多都是从图书馆借来的。

Harry打开Draco的衣柜，后者翻了个白眼，“你很多管闲事。”

“我感兴趣。”

“对什么？”

看着Draco，Harry叹息一声，仿佛Draco是世界上最气人的家伙。然后他眯起眼扫过Draco衣柜里的东西。“嘿，这是——它是！你还保存着它！”Harry听起来很激动。他听起来像他第一次见到它的那天一样。

Draco的胃在他意识到Harry看见什么时坠了下去，他跳下床，试图阻止他拿到它。

“Whoa，”Harry笑了一下，把那个背包举远这样Draco就不能从他手里抢走它，“你把它送给我了，记得吗？”

“你没有接受它，记得吗？”

“那是我的父母。”Harry后退两步，“他们现在不在这，我从来没有机会真正看一眼它。我曾希望——”Harry摇摇头，然后开始看它，“里面是什么？”

Draco咬着腮帮子。Harry是调笑的语气，但那个背包里面是有东西的，尽管它显然从未被用过。他对自己想不想让Harry看见里面的东西左右为难。Draco做过多年Harry在他卧室里的白日梦，现在他就在这，Draco却只想呕吐。

他感到丢脸。更糟的是，Harry甚至没意识到这点。那就是他对Draco知之甚少的原因。

Harry不知道他手里拿着的是什么，也不知道他正要做的对Draco来说代表什么。

那个Burberry背包曾是Harry的十二岁生日礼物，他打开包见到的第一样东西是Draco为他十三岁生日准备的掌上游戏机。Harry看着它微笑起来，眼里却浮现出悲伤的神情。

**1993**

到下一学年开始时，每个人都忘了那个背包的事。至少，没人再为此取笑他，甚至Ron。Harry在到校第一天便对他微笑挥手，一切都基本重回原轨。

Harry和Draco在学校里聊天，Ron经常插嘴。但他们没事，他们仍是朋友。

Draco不是爱开生日派对的类型，在他六岁时第一次失败的生日派对之后，他成功说服他的母亲多年不要再办。但她坚持十三岁是特别的，他们得庆祝一下。

她很清楚十三岁意味着一种完全不同的派对。她约了一位DJ，把它当作一次成人宴会那样计划，但她无法理解——多半是因为Draco没有办法在不让她心碎的前提下向她解释——Harry和Ron能发请柬给他们所有的同学，因为每个人都喜欢他们，而Draco不能，因为他们都不喜欢他。

用电子邮件发请柬本会是更聪明的做法，他犹豫着希望能逃避，但还是没有这么做。另外，如果他不得不发请柬，他内心有一小部分想亲手交给Harry，如果他用电子邮件发给其他所有人那就太尴尬了。

Draco认为明智的做法是从Harry开始。他是他的朋友，大多数人都喜欢他。当他们在走廊上Harry的储物柜旁边时，他抽出一张请柬递给Harry。

“这是什么？”

“我妈妈拼了命想庆祝我的生日。”

“你听起来对此并不那么兴奋。”

Draco耸耸肩，Harry摇着头随意把请柬放进他的书包里，把他的递给Draco。Draco正要说些什么，有关约了一个DJ或也许是警告他他的母亲还邀请了她所有的朋友和他们的孩子，所以会有很多他不认识的人，但Ron恰在这时蹦蹦跳跳地沿着走廊跑了过来。

Ron无论去哪都很吵闹，在宣布他的派对时更甚，他跟Draco是在本周周末同时举行，前者并没有正式地邀请任何人。这是一个在学年结束时的派对，他父母认为这会很有趣。

它可能会。

当Ron走到Harry和Draco面前时，Harry手里还拿着那封请柬，但庆幸的是Ron并没注意到它。他没注意到Harry意识到他得在两个派对间选择时脸上的表情。他没注意到Harry和Draco交换的眼神以及Harry小声说“也许我能两个都去”，因为他们都已经知道他不会选择Draco。他没注意到Harry在Draco转身离开时叹了口气，重重靠在他的储物柜上。Ron只是喋喋不休他们这个周末的计划，Draco对此心生感激。

因为如果Ron注意到，他就会说些什么，然后Draco可能不得不往他的蠢脸揍上一拳。

后来，在其他所有人都去吃午饭时，Draco把请柬塞进每个人的储物柜——除了Ron的——因为他不能把它们带回家，他也不想被抓到把它们扔进垃圾桶。再说，只是因为Ron要开派对并不代表每个人都想去；甚至不是每个人都被邀请。

* * *

他母亲邀请了她所有朋友的好处在于，对她来说认为这场派对是成功的变得相当容易。

她忙着招待她的朋友、喝酒、在另一个房间里欢笑，当他们给他们的孩子私人空间，让他们在满是青春期前儿童和青少年的后院里跳舞时。那有食物甚至蛋糕，但没有小孩子的东西，所以Draco甚至不必出现来吹蜡烛或打开礼物。

这不是那种他们会关心看人打开礼物的派对。

Draco拿着一本书坐在他靠窗的座位上，透过玻璃俯视整个派对。

很长一段时间以前，在他父母一起住在城市里整天吵架的时候，他偶尔会藏起来，看有人想起来找他需要多少时间。有人叫他的名字他就会跑过来，不想暴露他的藏身之处。

有时需要几个小时。

Draco擅长独自一人。

他擅长等待。

额头贴着冰冷的窗户，他把注意力集中在那块地方。他能认出后院那一小撮人群里每一个人的脸，其中没有一个来自他的学校。但Draco真的不关心他们。当Draco觉得他看到Pansy抬头望向他的窗户时，他离开他的房间，走去坐在楼梯顶端。

现在还早。Harry还可以赶上，但音乐太过嘈杂，就算他过来外面或派对之中的人都听不见了。

* * *

Harry的十三岁生日派对是个睡衣聚会。

男孩们和女孩们能待到九点，之后所有女孩都得离开。

当Harry应门时，他眼睛一亮，“你来了！”

“我告诉过你我会的。”但Draco知道为什么Harry以为他可能不会。Harry的父母不会让他两个都去，同时他们对Ron的了解比Draco多。他们认识他的父母，跟他们也是朋友。他应该在那儿。

Harry带Draco去放下他睡袋的地方：现在是跟其他所有人在一块的前屋里。他们会在家庭房睡觉，它在后面，每个人到时都会在那。

跟他的同学们待在一个房间里让Draco神经紧张。他总感觉像是他们会随时袭击他。如果时间足够，他一定会说或做错什么。

尤其是在前一年后，同样的布景摆设会让人们记起往事。这次Harry的父母早早对礼物做了处理。他们说这样他们就可以不打扰每个人，因为他们也清楚十三岁不同于十二岁。他们会“检查”，但在礼物环节之后便不会滞留。

他们还决定Harry应该先拆从他们那收到的礼物。Draco对此想翻白眼。直到Harry这么做且他们给了Harry一个掌上游戏机。然后他确实翻了个白眼。

并不是没有听说过收到相同的两件东西。

总之，情况本可以糟得多。这是一个人可以不时使用两个的东西。跟一位朋友分享——Draco知道那会是Ron，但决定他不在乎。Draco自己也有两个掌上游戏机。

当Harry最后一个——因为他父亲在挑拿什么礼物——拆到Draco的掌上游戏机时，几乎没什么好大惊小怪的。Potter先生给了Draco一个失望的眼神，但仅此而已。

Potter夫妇信守诺言，单独留下孩子们。他们开始玩派对游戏，然后，签到的人渐渐变得没那么频繁了。Potter夫人刚走，其中一个女孩，Lavender，便拿出一个空的玻璃汽水瓶。

Draco立刻对上Harry的视线。Harry看起来对游戏没什么把握，一股兴奋却窜过Draco的身体。

“Okay，各位，”Parvati说，“按男孩、女孩、男孩、女孩这样坐成一圈。”

“为什么？”Ron问，他坐在Harry旁边，可能不想挪位。

“那是这个游戏进行的方式。”Lavender说。

但男孩数量太多，没有办法做到。当Draco坐到Parvati和Dean之间时，她瞪了他一眼，“我们应该按男孩女孩分隔坐。”

Draco没有理她，旋即对每个人通红的脸窃笑起来。Lord，他们都要在一个转瓶子游戏中拥有他们的初吻。Lavender已经把瓶子递给了Harry。

“因为这是你的生日，应该从你开始。”

Harry看上去像他宁愿不，但他还是接过瓶子并开始这个游戏。考虑到Draco的运气一般烂到极点，他没有理由跟其他所有人一样屏着呼吸。这是今晚的第一转，所以每个人都屏着呼吸。转到他的概率基本为零。

直到瓶子指向了他。

他身边传来一声倒吸冷气的声音，也可能是他自己的。他的眼睛对上Harry的，但他看不出他的表情。他们盯着彼此，沉默也显得喧嚣。Harry动了，这让每个人都开始反对。

Parvati对Draco说：“我告诉过你我们应该按男孩、女孩分隔坐。”好像这会改变任何东西似的。

Lavender说规则表明他应该亲吻最近的女孩，因此一开始是按男孩、女孩分隔坐。两三个人说他应该去吻Draco因为他们认为这很有趣。一个人咕哝这应该由Harry决定，那可能是他。不管怎样，这一刻都被破坏了。

在Draco的脑海里，这个吻会像他们一年前差点做到的那样发生，缓慢而完美。除了这次，在每个人面前。

Draco会是Harry的初吻，每个人都会知道这点。

但，如果Harry真的亲吻Draco，这会十分仓促且伴随众人的极力反对。如果他不——well，每个人都已经清晰表达他们对此事发生的感受。当众人在他们周围争辩他们是否应该接吻时，Draco的胃打结了。

终于，Parvati忍无可忍，她站起来走向Harry，捧住他的脸飞快亲了他一下。这一切发生在电光火石之间。她夺走了它。觉得一个初吻是什么某人可以偷走的东西傻得要命，这就是那种感觉。它应该是他的，而她夺走了它。

“好了。”Parvati走回她的位置，“我们现在能继续没？”

有几个人点头，还有些鼓励的嘀咕响起，旋即她开始转瓶子。

Draco没看Harry。在Ernie亲吻Su时，他借口去上厕所。Dean冲他打瞌睡似的点点头，Draco悄悄溜出房间。他还没去到厕所，便撞上了Potter先生。

“啊，Draco。”他在前屋那说，“过来一下。”

Draco走进前屋，看到Potter先生手里拿着仍未拆封的掌上游戏机，前臂撑着膝盖。Harry已经拿走了他父母给他的从盒子里拆出来的游戏机。

“您不必说什么，我知道了。”Draco接过那个盒子，试图耸肩表示对此无所谓。这很困难，在Potter先生看着他的情况下。

“你为何不把它跟你的东西放在一起，去玩会呢？”

Draco颔首，在Potter先生离开去厨房时找到他的背包和睡袋。把掌上游戏机塞进他的包里，Draco走回家庭房。他前脚刚要踏进门就停住了。他在圈子里的位置没了，Harry正把他的嘴唇跟Hermione的压在一起。

他做不到。他无法看着Harry亲吻一个又一个女孩，当他知道无论瓶子转到他多少次他依旧不会得到他的吻时。

所以他转过身抓起他的东西走出前门。

因为Draco的母亲以为他会待到明天早晨，所以他溜进他后院的树屋，梦想如果他有勇气留下他会做什么。所有女孩都得离开。Draco能把他的睡袋铺在Harry旁边。

在所有人睡觉时，他们可以在黑暗中牵手。

在每个人都睡着后，他们可以交换一个真正的吻，而不是被迫的。

这差点让Draco回去。

甚至可能没人注意到他不见了。女孩们一走，他就能回去。

但，他没有。

**1997**

Draco别开视线，在Harry继续翻找那个Burberry背包时。背包和掌上游戏机是更简单的事物，Harry已经知道它们的存在。它们是他们共有的回忆。

令他惊恐的是Harry接下来找到的东西。

但Draco没有阻止他，Harry找到的下一件东西是他本会在十四岁生日时收到的。

它还没拆包装。

Harry困惑地盯着那份礼物，慢慢坐到地上。一坐下，他便看了标签，旋即目光上移望向Draco。

“你没来我的十四岁生日派对。”

“我知道。”Draco站在那儿，低头看着Harry，内心涌起一股无力。那个背包承载代表的是Draco最为小心保守的秘密：他从未真正有过任何朋友——他一直在向母亲隐瞒——以及这很令他难受的事实——他一直在向全世界剩下的所有人隐瞒。

包里还有更多东西，但Draco懒得把其余的包装起来，因为他知道它们永远不会被拆开。

“我不明白。”Harry说，但Draco没有主动给他一个回答。然后Harry找到了那个装着他十七岁生日礼物的信封。

当Harry打开那张上面写着他名字的贺卡时，Draco爬回他的床上，背靠着墙坐得很直，重新捡起他晚饭前一直在翻的书。他无法看着Harry逐个检查一背包他想要却因为来自Draco而不能接受的东西。

“Apologies！”Harry抬头盯着Draco，又看回他手中的票。

他们是Harry最喜欢的乐队。

“The Tarnished Reputations。Downtown Terminal。那是Ron最喜欢的乐队，他会高兴到发疯的！Burnt-Out Streetlights。这是什么时候？”

Draco胃一疼。当然，Ron会是他第一个想到的人。这场音乐会在下个周末。Draco知道Harry有多喜欢Apologies，他一发现他们是“98.4号街上的奇迹”的主角就抓起那两张票；那是一家当地电台每年都会举办的圣诞节目。

“Oh my God。”Harry意识到他仍可以去，但旋即抬头望向Draco。Draco的眼睛没有从书上离开，即使这是Draco好多年都渴望见到的反应。

透过眼角余光，他看到了Harry的动作。

他慢慢把票放回贺卡里。当然，他不仅可以，还不能把它们排除在外，但Draco并未真正把它们交给他。只是把它们放在一张上面写着Harry名字的贺卡里，再把它们塞进一个背包。

“它们是你的。”Draco说，“随你想带谁去，这都是你的。拿着那个包走吧。”

“你想跟我一起去吗？”

他想翻白眼。事情一般是这个走向，当某人给另一个人票作为一份礼物时。他们会一起去。

“这不重要。”Draco说。

Harry把自己从地板上撑起来，慢慢靠近Draco。Draco抬头看到Harry正打量着他，仿佛他以前从未见过他。

“发生了什么？”Harry问，“你为什么突然不再跟我说话？你为什么从我的派对上消失，甚至没有告别？是因为那个游戏吗？那只是个愚蠢的游戏。你知道你才是我想亲吻的那个人。”

“不，我不知道！”Draco把书放到一旁，坐起身，“我怎么知道那个？你什么时候给我任何相关的暗示了？”

“当我们在我最后的生日派对上差点接吻时！”Harry愈发靠近Draco的床，现在几乎是低头直直地看着他。

“哦，是吗？中间那部分呢？你在你第一次派对后有一年时间可以亲吻我，但你从未做过。你甚至从未邀请我去你家。我们从未在校外花半点时间待在一起。”

Harry张口正想反驳，旋即却停了下来。他闭上嘴，按住Draco的后脑勺向上一抬，把他拉进一个吻里。Draco设想过很多次他的初吻，其中大多数都包含了Harry。不过，里面没有一个是在一次争论中途。Draco向来不是爱争论的人，他更多是避免所有冲突的类型。

当Harry打算退开时，Draco把他往下一拽拉到自己身上，翻身让他躺倒，头挨着枕头，加深了这个吻。他不确定这意味着他们和好还是Harry亲吻他只为了证明一个观点，但Draco计划尽可能延长它。

这似乎起了作用，因为Harry没有试图停止这个吻，相反，他用自己的舌头跟Draco的纠缠，当Draco的勃起抵住Harry的大腿时，他呻吟一声，贴着他的身体一震。

Draco撩起Harry的衬衫下摆，手滑到衣服底下，尽情享受他皮肤贴着Draco掌心和指尖的感觉。他梦过所有他想对这副身体做的事，他终于， _终于_ 体会到了。Harry的回应是做相同的全部事情。他贴着Draco移动，一只手的手指沿Draco的胸膛滑下，另一只手则把Draco拉得更近。

Draco只花几秒便解开了Harry的牛仔裤。他边低头亲吻Harry的脖子边掏出Harry的勃起，这时Harry却抓住Draco的手把它推开。

“Whoa。”Harry说，然后他在床上翻了个身，对Draco藏起他的性器，“这有点快。”他的呼吸仍然急促，脸颊通红，“Oh my God——就，慢一些。”

Draco吞咽了一下，点点头。Harry重新开始亲吻他，但Draco不再推动任何东西。他让Harry主导。这就是真正友好的人的问题。你永远不能真正相信他们。他亲吻Draco是因为他想要这么做还是因为他知道Draco想让他这么做而且他想让Draco开心？在Harry的主导下，亲吻变得越来越没有激情直到他们完全不在亲吻。他们安静地躺在那儿，拥抱彼此，直到Harry说他得在他父母开始担心他前回到家。

所以Draco送Harry走到前门，他们在台阶上互相道别。Draco想再次亲吻他，但他反而等着Harry动作。

Harry没有。他只是挥挥手，说之后再见。


	4. Chapter 4

**1994**

Draco和Harry在Harry的十三岁生日派对后就没怎么讲过话。Draco不想谈起那个派对，Harry似乎也想忘记其间发生的事。所以他们通常在上课开始前、储物柜间、一场足球比赛或练习前后进行几分钟礼貌的交流。

在Harry十四岁生日当天，Draco确定他拿了个不会引发一场事件的礼物。它只是一套骰子和纸牌游戏。好且便宜，其他任何人都不太可能想到要送这个给他。

当他到达Harry的房子时，Potter先生正在外面。

Draco没有意识到他在等他，直到他在Draco靠近前门时拦住他，问他能不能跟他聊聊。

Potter先生揉了一会儿他的脸，仿佛他找不到一个简单的办法表达他想说的话。

“听着，Draco，我明白你喜欢我的儿子。”Potter先生在Draco眼中搜寻理解之意，旋即继续道，“我非常不了解你，但我肯定你是个好孩子，这就是我为什么感觉需要有人告诉你这个。显然，你在试图购买我儿子的喜欢，但关系不是那样运转的。你买不到人们的喜欢。”

“如果你跟所有人都是朋友， _不论是谁_ 你总会给一些过于……奢侈的东西，那不会让每个人如此不舒服。”

Draco内心有一部分知晓他对Harry的感情相当明显，但他从未想过Harry的父母已经看出来了。Draco并不把自己让其他所有人感受如何放在心上，但他无法不在意每个人暗示他也让Harry不舒服的话。Potter先生试图将一只手放在Draco肩上，但Draco闪开了。

“如果你们关系更近，这不会那么……奇怪。但你和Harry没那么亲密。你是唯一一个，不只跟他同个球队还在他班上、却从未在他的生日之外出现的人。我只在他的生日派对和比赛上见过你，在这些罕有的场合到头来我儿子总会沮丧地把自己锁起来。”

“我知道你不是故意伤害他，但结果如此。他如此努力地尝试把你囊括进我认为你一开始真不想待的地方。当你心情低落时，他会难过，而你似乎一直心情低落。我不喜欢看到我的儿子难过。”

Draco的胃因为Potter先生的话扭成了结。

“你对他来说没有好处，Draco。你受到伤害是自找的。我也不想让你受到伤害。”Potter先生走向Draco，再次，“但这不可避免，因为Harry不能继续回应你对他的感情，正如你无法阻止自己拥有它们。”瞥了一眼Draco手里的包裹，Potter先生问：“你要送他什么？”

Draco已经麻木到无法感受任何东西。他感觉像是有人砸了他的头。同时，Potter先生说的一切Draco自己以前都有想过。处于震惊的恍惚之中，Draco仅仅回答：“一副纸牌和骰子。”

Potter先生扯出一抹微笑，“你可以进来尝试成为他的朋友，只是朋友。这是你的选择。但如果今天像前两次那样结束，那我就不得不请求你别再来了。”

“我明白。”Draco点点头。Potter先生捏了捏他的肩，Draco甚至看到他的手要搁在上面。然后他转过身走进屋子里，Draco盯着他远去。

因为Draco知道他做不了什么来阻止这场派对旧事重演，他吸了口气镇定自己，又跨回自行车上。

然后他回家了，也放弃了。

他放弃了足球。

他放弃了试图参与任何事物。

他放弃了Harry。

**1997**

Harry当晚回到家便径直走向他的房间，不想他父母问起他手里拿着的那个背包。他们就像他在Draco的衣柜里看到它时一样立马认出了它。他们曾告诉他，他不能接受这份礼物，而那是在——well，Harry发现里面的其他一切之前。

坐在他的电脑前，Harry登上学校网站。

Harry队伍的吉祥物是狮子，他非常肯定Draco不是其中一员，但他再次扫过整个名单只是为了确认。

当Harry一份一份浏览名单时，一种不祥的预感在他心中升起。

他们没有把他添加进去。

这可能是一次疏忽。Draco在退出足球队、退出一切后花了很多时间只是尝试消失。他知道谁以为他会搬走或转学去众人知道他父母上过的那所公学。所以这挺有用。对很多人来说，Draco已经消失了。

如果那是Draco想要的，Harry会很高兴他终于达成了并尽力不把注意力吸引到自己身上。然而，Harry从未看出这点，他猜Draco是被他们的同学欺负了。

无论谁何时在Draco身边，他都害羞又尴尬。Harry一向觉得这很可爱。但在只有他们两个人时，他说话毫无顾忌。

Harry喜欢那样，这让他感觉好像他是Draco秘密世界的一部分。

从他的书桌前起身，Harry走向那个背包。他跟Draco在一块时还没检查完里面所有的东西，因为他们一开始亲吻就忘了那个背包。

Draco尽管在把Harry从他生活中剔除后还继续给Harry买礼物的事令Harry困惑，但他十四岁生日礼物仍未拆封这点挑起了他的兴趣。这意味着Draco当时，至少，计划来参加他的派对。这意味着有Harry不知道的其他事情发生了。不只是转瓶子游戏，不只是被退回的背包。

抽出那两张票，Harry再次盯着它们。这似乎并不真实。他可以去。

最初，带Draco去的想法没有浮现在他脑海中。Draco清楚表明他不想再和Harry扯上任何关系。但之后他们接吻了。他可以带他去，以男朋友的身份。Ron不会对此说什么的。Ron当然是他最好的哥们，但Draco是他男朋友。

想到这个，Harry感觉自己不由咧嘴一笑。Draco，作为他的男朋友，假如他们是情侣的话。Harry没问，但即使他们不是他们无疑也在路上。

与其说Harry前几段关系没到达那种程度，不如说Harry不会让它们到达那种程度。他不傻，Harry知道他很受欢迎。这大多是由于Ron和他哥哥们的受欢迎，但人们仍试图利用它。

有个跟Harry约会过几星期的家伙在他们独处时一点也不喜欢Harry。Harry尝试了，但他也对他的任何约会对象都没那么感兴趣。当他跟他们独处时，他们不会让他产生Draco给他的一样的感觉。那才是他想找回的感觉。

Harry之前不知道如何修复与Draco之间的事情，所以他保持距离。

你怎么修复某些东西，当你不知道它有什么问题的时候？

看着那份来自Draco的未拆封的礼物，Harry想起他的生日派对。

他在门被敲响时是如何一跃而起，等着看到Draco，然后试图在其他人走进来时不要表现出失望。Draco是如何躲在角落或门边，不管Harry有多努力试图把他拉到房间中央跟他待在一块。Draco是如何一直从那些派对上消失。Harry的父亲是如何在Harry意识到Draco不会回来后发现他在哭泣。

**1993**

Lavender终于从Ron那得到了她在旋转瓶子时期待了一整晚的吻。当她把她的舌头推进他嘴里时，他们周围的所有人都爆发了一阵鼓掌和笑声。Harry望向门口，看Draco是不是在那附近徘徊。他没有回到他圈子里的位置。在Ron分神时，Harry挪出圈子，走去找他。

不是每个人都围观的话可能会更好。其他所有人都可以玩他们的游戏，Harry和Draco可以拥有他们真正的初吻。

但Draco不在浴室也没躲在走廊或客厅。Harry在厨房找到他的父亲，后者正清理他们早先吃饭时留下的所有烂摊子。

“你有看见Draco吗？”

他父亲抬起头，然后沉重地叹了口气。“从我把那台掌上游戏机还给他就没看见。”他说，“他又走了？”

翻了个白眼，Harry离开厨房。他知道他吵不赢父亲，他知道父亲退回游戏机的理由是——他不 _需要_ 两台——但他在这么做之前甚至没向Harry提起仍然令他烦心。或者让Harry自己做。并不是说Harry上次这么做时就特别顺利。

但Harry这次会为此更努力地抗议。没有理由把掌上游戏机退回给Draco，即使那意味着Harry会拥有两台。

“嘿！”父亲在他身后叫道，但Harry没有停下。他走进他的房间关上门，可能比他应该的还要用力。他把自己抛在床上，头埋进枕头里。那是他父亲在进入他房间找到他时的样子，他关门的力道要比Harry轻得多。

“不要抛下你的客人。”他父亲以一种严厉的语气说，“他们没做错什么，我不会让你在一个孩子离开后在自己房间拖拖拉拉，当你有一房间愿意花时间跟你在一块的孩子时。”

Harry闭口不言。一部分是为了不让自己哭出来，一部分是为了不让自己对父亲大吼大叫。他的朋友们什么都没做错并不完全真实，Harry什么都没做错亦然。他应该开口，他应该说些什么。然而，Harry仍想不出话来。

“我只需要自己待一分钟。”他一有足够的控制力可以说话便这么道。

当父亲再次开口时，他声音里的怒火已然褪去，“Harry，你不一定要被每个人喜欢。一些人不值得这么麻烦。”

他父亲在他转过身前就离开了。但Harry不知道他还能说什么。他不想也不需要被每个人喜欢。Draco并不是不喜欢Harry，他离开不是因为这个。至少，Harry认为不是。

每次他们靠近对方，就会有人伤害Draco，让他跑开。他们也许不是故意的。他们可能内心是想试图保护或帮助Harry，但他们做的一切只有妨碍。他父亲的话让Harry想知道Draco会不会认为Harry不再值得那么麻烦了。

在Harry冷静下来后，他谨慎地走出房间，沿着走廊返回。

有谁正坐在客厅的黑暗中，Harry快步走向那个身影，希望那是Draco、

“Hermione？”当他走近时，他问。

她望向他，嘴张开了，但她迅速恢复过来别开视线。然而Harry已经看到滚落她脸庞的泪水。他吞咽了一下，走过去坐到她身旁。他完全沉浸在自己的剧本里，忘了其他人的事。Hermione也暗恋着Ron。

“我没事。”Hermione说，当Harry伸出手触碰她的肩膀时，“我刚刚犯傻了。”

Harry摇摇头。“不，你没有。”他牵起她的手，露出一个痛苦的微笑，“Draco又走了。”

Hermione擦干净脸，端详Harry的表情，“你会吗？如果他们没有——”

“我宁愿那不是在一场游戏期间发生，但，yeah，我会的，如果他允许我。”

“我不确定你的十三岁生日派对会是个出柜的好地方，Harry。”

“我不确定我在乎。”

那让Hermione微笑起来。

只是旋即Lavender，在她身后拉着Ron，出现在门口。“噢。”她看到了他们。

“嘿。”Ron笑着打开一盏灯，“我刚在想你们去哪了。你们走了好久。”

前灯的光透过窗户，一辆车在车道旁停下，让Hermione又微笑起来。

“快九点了。”

女孩们是时候回家了。

**1997**

星期一，Harry一到学校便把Hermione堵在走廊上，问Draco的名字为何不在任何一个团队中。她是计划委员会的成员。

“委员会的一些人觉得这不公平。”她解释，但从她的语气Harry得知她并不是其中一员。

“觉得什么不公平？”Harry问，“把一个人排除在一项校级活动之外？”

Hermione揉了揉额头，又抬脚继续走，Harry跟在她身边，步调一致。“他父母很有钱，Harry。每个人都知道他能轻易用钱搞定这场比赛，没人有能力跟他竞争。”

“你认为他会这么做？”

“说真话？”她的眼神表明他不会喜欢她的回答，但他还是点点头，“是，我认为他会，但我也认为这不重要。重点在于慈善，而不是我们达成它的方式。但他们觉得其他团队甚至不会尝试或每个人都会不服气他的团队赢，如果他们以压倒性的优势获胜。”

Harry想起那堆放在Draco客厅里的东西，不得不在那点上同意她。他计划捐很多，他的团队一定会赢。

这对他来说仍感觉不对劲。

在他们分开后，Harry去找Draco，希望他如往常一样在他的储物柜那。也许Draco不太在乎这场比赛，或Harry能给他一些更好的事情去思考。

当Harry走向Draco的储物柜时，他看到Blaise正站在他自己的储物柜前朝他颔首。“Draco还在吗？”

Blaise给了Harry一个疑惑的眼神。“呃，我没见到他。”然后他耸耸肩，“他这个时间点通常在这，所以我猜他今天没来。”

“你有他的电话吗？”Harry不喜欢他不在学校。自从Harry昨天夜里留在他家吃晚餐后他们就再没说过话。

“没有。”Blaise摇摇头，“我们关系没那么近。我们只是结伴去上一些课，偶尔在午餐时分坐在一起。”

Harry以为Blaise是Draco最好的朋友，他真的是Harry见到在他身边的唯一一个人。然而，正如Blaise所言，这只是因为他们的储物柜或他们共走去课堂的路；偶尔在午餐时分。

“你需要什么帮助吗？”

“什么？”

“你找Draco是做什么？”

“呃。”当然，Harry和Draco突然成了朋友或不只是朋友似乎对Blaise、对任何人来说都很奇怪。他们从未被看到过互相交谈。即使Ron，他知道Harry曾与Draco算是朋友，也会出乎意料地觉得它很奇怪。“我只是想见到他。”

Harry别开视线，希望他的脸没有感觉到的那么红。他想做的不只是见到他，Harry突然意识到他对这整件事有多理想主义。他不能只是在学校的走廊中间走到Draco面前并给他一个早安吻。

这是个愚蠢的想法。他们需要谈谈，Harry需要知道他们对彼此真正是什么感情以及Draco怎么对他们公开感到舒服。

“Well，如果我见到他，我会告诉他你在找他。”然后Blaise挥别Harry，去上课了。

Harry点点头，却仍沉浸在他的思绪中。他不喜欢Draco不在学校。他并不经常不来上学，不是说Harry一直有认真跟踪观察，但他关注他，他们仍有几节共同的课。他不是个体弱多病的人，Harry知道他没有生病，因为他不久前才见过他。

在去第一节课的路上，他穿过前门，就决定翘掉它。

眼下有更重要的事情处在紧要关头，Harry觉得他需要立刻跟Draco谈谈。他本该在他昨天离开前问的。他本该在第二天过去而不是等着第二天在学校见到Draco。Harry不会再等了。

Harry等Draco等得足够久了。

**1995**

尽管Draco并非在学期中途退出球队，这对Harry来说仍是感觉太过突然。上一年他还跟他们在一块，下一年没有一个理由或解释就走了。他在他愿意的时候是个好球员。

不过，有时他只是似乎游离在比赛之外。

Harry等在教练的办公室附近以被注意到，Hooch夫人一看到他便示意他进去。

“我能为你做什么，Potter？”

“我只是想知道您是否有收到Draco的来信。”

她脸上浮现的神色与Harry偶尔提起Draco时他父亲的表情如出一辙。那是种悲伤的神色，介于怜悯与恼怒之间。仿佛她不去想他便足够开心，Harry却拒绝不管这事。

“不，他今年没有报名。我没见到他。”

“您有打电话吗？知道原因吗？”

在Harry刚搬到镇上时，他的父母确实做了大部分工作来让他参与活动。但Hooch夫人看过他们一群人在休息期间出去踢球后，便主动提出让他加入足球队。Draco和Ron已经报名，但Harry对此十分紧张。他不喜欢尝试事物。

她做了一番球队如何像大家庭的演讲。如果他们像一个大家庭，那她应该同Harry一般为Draco没有出现感到担心。在她回答前，Harry已经知道她要说什么了。虽然他确定如果是他突然退出球队她一定会打电话给他的父母，类似他去年生病一周时做的那样，但她不会为Draco这么做。

“你不能强迫人们成为他们不想在的团队的一部分。”她摇摇头。

但Harry相当肯定Draco想，所以他自己去找Draco对峙。

“你为什么退出球队？”

Draco耸耸肩，“我只是不想再踢了。”

“但你热爱足球。”Harry说，试图对上Draco的眼睛。

Draco没有看他。

“你知道你能跟我说话，对吗？”

“听着，”Draco说，依旧没看Harry，而是调转视线望向远方，“你不必跟我说话，这不会让你成为一个坏人或什么。我退出球队是因为我不喜欢在我不想待的地方，也没人想要我在那儿。”他抬起手制止Harry跟他争辩，但至少，他看着他了，“别说你想要我在那儿，因为你不是。”

“我们甚至不是真正的朋友，Potter。你邀请我去你的生日派对，但你没邀请我去你家。你没来过我家，你也没来我的生日派对。”

“那只是因为——”

“我们实际上不是朋友。”Draco打断他。

Harry感觉像被Draco扇了一巴掌。他们不必去过对方的家才能做朋友。Harry有很多他甚至从未见过他们父母、当然也从未去过他们家的朋友。

“你不必当我的朋友，跟每个人做朋友并不是义务。”

就像Harry的父亲曾对他说的那样，但听到它从Draco口中说出还是令他感到受伤。

“我想当你的朋友。”Harry说出它的那一刻便想收回，因为Harry知道他想从Draco身上得到的不止于此。因为Draco以前那几次都在场，他 _早就知道_ 或本该知道这点。

“我不确定你的友谊是否值得它。”Draco走掉了，在Harry来得及问他这话是什么意思前。“它”指什么？


	5. Chapter 5

**1997**

Harry敲响Draco家的前门，希望他是清醒着的。他会破门而入，如果有必要的话，但他真的不想情况变得那么绝望。他能想象跟警察的对话。

“抱歉，先生。我不是试图偷任何东西，但我得跟我的朋友谈谈以确保我清楚自己是否可以开始告诉别人他是我男朋友。这是极为重要的，你知道。我怎么可能在学校一整天都不搞明白这事呢？”

Yeah，那不会很奏效。

一分钟后门开了，但开门的不是Draco；而是他的母亲。

Harry扯出一个尴尬的微笑，“Draco在这里吗？他没来上学，我很担心他。”

“噢，多么甜蜜。”Malfoy夫人把门开得更大，示意Harry进来，“他说他感觉不太舒服，但他没有发烧。你可以上楼看看他，如果你愿意的话。”

“谢谢。”Harry庆幸她没有问Harry自己为何还不上学。他当然可以只是等到放学后再去看望他生病的朋友。当他踏上楼梯走向Draco的房间时，Malfoy夫人叫住了他。Harry畏缩了一下，确定逼供即将开始。

“Harry，”她说，“我正要出去购物。你有什么需要的吗？”

Harry笑了一下，摇摇头，“没有，谢谢。”

门一在她身后关上，Harry就喊着Draco的名字跑上楼梯。Harry想Malfoy夫人出去购物可能要花很多时间。

Draco不在床上或他房间里Harry目光所及之处，所以Harry又喊了几声他的名字。他检查完衣柜，旋即去敲浴室的门。那是除此之外唯一一个有可能的地方，如果Draco真的在家。

没有声音从浴室里传出来，Harry试图打开门。

它锁上了。

这是Harry开始惊慌的时候。

“Draco！”Harry更大声地砸门，然后他想他听到了一声呻吟。他用肩膀猛撞门锁附近的地方，“Draco，开门。”当他并未听到任何回应时，Harry一遍又一遍用肩膀撞门直到锁开始松动。

又撞了两三下后，门轰然而开，Harry闯进浴室，发现Draco正躺在地板上。

他身边散落的药片与鲜血交融混杂。

“Draco。”

Harry跑向他，试图让他睁开眼睛。“Draco，看着我。”他轻拍他的脸颊，检查他的手腕，它们流血的速度不快，Harry便清楚现阶段更大的危险是那些药片。

他冲出浴室，飞奔下楼到电话那叫了救护车。他们一上路，Harry又跑回Draco身边，抬起他的头放到他腿上，跟他说话，试图让他醒过来。

那更多是毫无意义的慰藉。

“我在这里。我找到你了。救护车很快就来。”简短的话被一遍又一遍地重复，既是为了Draco也是为了让他自己安心，“我不会离开，我再也不会离开你了。”

Harry非常肯定他永远不会再离开Draco身边了。

**1995**

就在Draco说他认为Harry的友谊不值得的那天，Harry在午餐时分去了护士那，他母亲出来接他。

在他的房间里，当他又是自己一个人时，他没有试图阻止眼泪落下。

他没有给这种情况找理由来向自己解释为什么每个人做了他们做了的事。他们都关心Harry，只是试图为他做到最好。他们并非意在伤害Draco且波及地伤害Harry。他只是让他自己对每个人生气了一小会儿。

生气他们半途插手他们不理解的东西。生气自己不告诉他们真相，生气自己让每个人挡着他们的路。

但更多的，Harry让他自己对Draco生气。

这是他以前永远不会做的事。

因为他知道Harry想要他却走开，因为他从不为自己辩护，因为他一直期待Harry是那个搞定一切的人。

如果Draco不想做他的朋友，那就这样吧。

Harry有一堆朋友。会有其他男孩像Draco一样让Harry心跳漏拍。但现在他会为他哀悼。他会为他哀悼，如同他第一条宠物鱼死去之后。他一为他哀悼完，便下楼与他母亲一起吃甜点。

“你没生病。”她就事论事地说。

Harry摇摇头。

“介意告诉我今天发生了什么吗，love？”

他不想谈Draco。他才刚刚把他从自己的脑海里赶出去，不想又把所有感情扯出来。但他确实有些东西需要告诉他的父母，是时候不再搪塞过去了。

“我想我是gay。”

**1997**

因为Harry不是亲属，他不能在医院陪Draco。先前他给Draco的母亲在家留了一张便签，她在他们到达的两三小时后出现了。她不得不填写各种文件，这让她忙得脱不开身，因此一开始也没有提问的机会但，最终，只剩下他们两个，在等待着。

“他为什么会这么做？”她并不是向某个特定的人发问。

在此之前Harry也拿这个问题问了自己一会儿，他想出的很多回答她都不会喜欢。但他不会泄露Draco所有的秘密。想不想告诉他母亲是Draco的选择。

“我不知道。”Harry说，因为这是事实。

但Harry在过去几天了解到很多关于Draco的事。

他了解到的事大部分都不是特别愉快。

Harry跟Malfoy夫人一块坐着，直到他们带她去见Draco。

Harry待在医院，直到他们允许他探望Draco，在一位理疗师来找他谈话后。他想知道他们对Draco讲了什么来说服他让Harry进入病房。或也许是Draco想要见他，Harry希望如此。

Draco说的第一句话是：“我很抱歉。”

他看上去快要哭出来了，所以Harry冲上前抓住他的手。

“我在这里。”

“我看到了。”Draco差点笑了。在只是盯着Harry一会儿后，他问：“你为什么在这？”

“因为我想在这里陪你；我想在你身边。”

然后Draco真的哭了出来，Harry顿时迷失自我，因为他直接在Draco的母亲面前吻了他。

她清清嗓子，Harry迅速退开。

“我会给你们两个一点时间。”

她不应该这么做，Harry朝她微笑起来，感激她在医护人员介入前尽她所能地放宽规定。

“我很抱歉。”

“别。”Draco呻吟一声，“我做这个不是为了试图让你内疚。”

Draco被Harry握着的手仍感觉如死人般冰凉。Harry牵起他的手放到唇边亲了一下，然后把它贴在脸上。Draco活着，却还十分痛苦。

“你不必待在这里。”

“我 _想_ 待在这里，Draco。我想很长时间了，那就是我感到抱歉的原因。我应该为你更努力地争取。我只是——你有想过我和你一样缺乏安全感吗？我以为我知道我们对彼此的感情，你就跑路消失了，剩我自己有种早知今日何必当初的感觉。”

“你对我似乎并不非常缺乏安全感。”

Harry翻了个白眼，“Well，这些年来我成长了一点，我在这方面得到过不少帮助。我不再缺乏安全感，除了在你身边。”

Draco别开视线，Harry知道他又说错什么了。

“我不想伤害你。”

“你没有——”

“你父亲告诉我，我在伤害你。”

Harry呼吸一窒。所以这就是曾发生过的事？它肯定是。Harry能只是想象他父亲可以告诉Draco来让他觉得他在伤害Harry的所有话。

“你离开才是对我的伤害，Draco。”Harry松开他的手，试图把几缕发丝从Draco脸旁拨开，但他还没碰到Draco便躲开了，“不是你的存在，而是你推开我，你消失在我面前。 _这_ 才是伤害我的事。你永远离开怎么会让情况更好？”

Draco望进Harry的眼睛，“没有我在身边，你似乎要好得多。”

“外表是会骗人的。”

他们沉默无声，Draco从Harry的表情里搜寻着什么。几分钟后，他摇摇头，目光从Harry身上移开，望向别处。

“我很抱歉。我不确定我能不能相信你。我无法确定你是真的想要这个还是只出于愧疚感。”

**1996**

Harry从未在校外遇到Draco，那就是为什么在每个人用来消磨时间的小酒吧看见他如此令人惊讶。

Well，“在”可能是错误的形容。

Draco跟两个女孩在小酒吧外面，当Harry、Ron、Hermione和Neville走向门口时。

Harry冲Draco点点头，“Hey。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了，但他没有回应。反而是两个女孩中高的那个这么做了。

“你好，大帅哥，我是Daphne。”她瞟向Draco，“这些是你学校里的部分朋友吗？”

Ron对此嗤之以鼻，但Draco朝他们背过身，对另一个女孩说：“地方到了，你知道怎么回去。”然后他走开了，没对其他任何人说一个字。

“Draco！”Harry叫道，但Daphne用她自己的喊声盖过了他，“混蛋！”然后她转过身冲Harry微笑，她旁边的女孩则红了脸。“反正有他就成奇数了。这个文静的女孩是Pansy。她通常没那么文静，但我想你高个子的朋友让她失语了。”

Daphne朝Neville颔首，后者因为这一评价瞬间脸红，但Harry从他瞄Pansy的方式可以得知他也同样感兴趣。

Harry叹了口气。Daphne似乎像一个好女孩，她当然也很美丽。但愿她能看出Ron很快便会对她更感兴趣，Hermione和Harry又可以继续当他们古怪离群的人。Hermione仍是唯一Harry向其出柜的人。所以很多人以为他们在约会，而她从未纠正他们，感谢她。

每个人都翩然穿过大门，Harry留在末尾，看着Draco的背影渐渐远去。

坐到桌旁，Daphne没过多久就把她的注意力转向Ron。Harry没给她任何回应。他们发现Daphne和Pansy是Draco母亲朋友的女儿。她们希望能过来跟一些公立学校的孩子混在一起，对此Harry和Hermione翻了个白眼，但Ron非常乐意帮助她们。

Neville忙着脸红，基本说不出什么。

她们也不是Draco的朋友，听Daphne和Ron聊他几乎要让Harry胃溃疡了。

最后，Hermione拉走Harry。

“你需要去跟他谈谈。”

“我不知道他在哪。”

Hermione咬住嘴唇，别开视线，“我也许知道。”

“真的？”

* * *

也许是因为Draco曾告诉Harry他不值得的痛苦仍有些许留存。或也许是因为Harry脑中闪过Draco躲在图书馆意味着什么的想法，当Harry非常肯定他应该跟他母亲朋友的女儿们在酒吧消磨时间的时候。

只是他知道如果他这时靠近Draco，Draco就会竖起一身尖刺攻击他，所以他坐在图书馆对面，试图不让自己的盯梢太过显眼。

但他没有过去，他没有像Hermione催促他做的那样跟他谈谈。

他想要Draco走向他是不是太自私了？

**1998**

在被送进医院后，Draco在那待了一个月。

考虑到一切，以及他母亲想让他得到最好的照料，住院时间并没有那么长。医生们感觉他不需要被关起来，回家有益于他的心理健康。

Harry知道这个是因为Draco的母亲坚持把他当做Draco的男朋友通知了他。

她，well，很难被说服那不是真的。不管怎样，在她心里，Harry是Draco最好的朋友，从他们十一岁起就一直是。

他还是被通知了，也受到了邀请，在Draco回到家的那刻。

而这一次，Harry有个礼物要给他。

当Draco走进房间时，他正坐在Draco床上，身边放着那个Burberry的背包。

Draco看起来比Harry上次见到他时好多了，但他面无笑意。

“那个麻烦的老巫婆。”

Harry微微一笑。“我有东西给你。”他拍拍他旁边的床，“但首先，我要拆开我的礼物。”他打开那个背包。

“你在用它？”

Harry耸耸肩。

“你爸爸会说什么？”

“我们为此吵了一架，其间我告诉他我一点不关心他说的话以及我爱你还有我不会再让他把你从我身边推开。”Harry在说最后一部分时盯着自己的手，但旋即抬头去看Draco的反应，“我爱你，我也知道你爱我，所以别跟我争辩这个。你妈妈以为我们约会有一段时间了。我不打算告诉她其他情况。除非你决定纠正她对这点的误解，否则我们现在看起来就像情侣。”

Harry控制不住自己对此幸灾乐祸，因为无论Draco忍得有多努力他还是开始微笑起来。

“过来坐下，让我拆开的礼物，这样你也能拆开你的。”

Harry看着那套纸牌和骰子，笑道：“我去哪都会带着它们。”其余则是Harry原本会很乐意去的音乐会或球赛的好座位票。

“我没去圣诞节音乐会。我不想在没有你的情况下参加。”Harry在Draco说出什么傻话前截住他，“我想等你回到家，会有很多其他我们能去的音乐会和足球赛。”

Draco安静地牵起Harry的手放到唇边，亲了一下。Harry把Draco拉过来给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“别太忘乎所以，我实际上是想让你拆开你的礼物。”

“Okay？”

Harry递给Draco一个厚厚的信封，里面装满了募集资金活动后圣诞派对的照片。Draco困惑地抬头望向Harry，然后继续逐一查看所有的照片。

“这是个屎一样的派对吗？”Draco摇摇头，“每个人看上去都很恼火。所以我猜是你的团队赢了。等等——”

Harry露出假笑，当Draco的视线在他和照片间来来回回地扫视时。

“Hannah和Theo不在你的团队。”

“你知道，你在你的客厅留了很多东西，你母亲不太知道如何处理。Hermione是慈善委员会的成员，觉得把它们全部都给一个团队让他们赢 _是不公平的_ 。”

“所以？”

“一些人认为给输掉的团队让出一点优势会增加竞争，但她觉得那不公平。真正要做的唯一公平的事是让所有团队持平……所以没人胜利。每个人都能参加派对但，well，一些人对此很不服气。”

Draco低头看着一张Ron和Hermione的照片，微笑起来。

“Hermione似乎对她自己相当满意。”

“Well，Hermione喜欢惹Ron生气，所以——她现在挺感激你的。”

Harry顿了一下，“你开心吗？”

“你知道那就是我当时在计划的吗？”

“在我们思考过后，我们发现那是行得通的。”Harry耸耸肩，“这只是个派对。如果他们对此不服气，那是他们的事。他们应该高兴每个人都能去，不管是什么情况。”

Draco把Harry拉过来接了个吻，然后把他们的额头挨在一起，“我在男朋友这件事上没有选择，是吧？”

Harry开玩笑地说：“是。”

但一分钟后，他叹了口气，“不，我不能强迫你跟我约会。”

“Harry，你怎能不知道我有多无可救药地爱着你呢？”

嘴角一扬，Harry问：“你怎能不知道我有多无可救药地爱着你呢？”

-End-


End file.
